


Ready

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Poor Aaron Burr, Trans Aaron Burr, could be considered angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: He wasn't readyOrWhere a surprise visit breaks Aaron Burr
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Javert/Jean Valjean, hamilsquad/Burr
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the feedback!
> 
> Just so you know, this series will be riddled with references to other musicals. 
> 
> Also, Jean Valjean and Javert are my go-to gay dads, so you'll be seeing them a lot. Sorry if you don't like it.

Aaron was almost ready

He had moved in with John, Alex, Hercules, and Lafayette a month ago, a year after they started dating. In two weeks, they are going to go out for dinner at a restaurant at the beach. After that, they are going to go out on the beach and Aaron will tell them the truth. If things go south, James has some of Aaron's clothes and is prepared to take him in. It's all planned out and Aaron knew what to expect. Everything would run smoothly and he was mentally prepared for the rejection that would come in two weeks.

He wasn't ready for the wrench in the system.

Aaron was making dinner with Lafayette, Alex and Hercules were doing work at the island, and John just got out of the shower. Just then, a knock was heard on the door. The way the house was set up, the door led directly into the kitchen. John went to open the door and there stands a man around Aaron's age. Aaron recognizes him, he just doesn't know from where. He smiles.

"Hello, I'm looking for Trisha. Does she live here?" Aaron's eyes go wide and he turns back to the counter, breathing heavily. John looks confused.

"There is no Trisha here. A lot of people live here, but we're all males." 

Aaron can't breathe.

"I was told there was. You sure she doesn't live here? Trisha Burr?"

They're looking at him.

"No, there's no Trisha. There is a Burr though, maybe a cousin."

He's gonna pass out.

"She doesn't have a cousin. She lived with her uncle after her parents died. Just her and her sister, Sally."

They figured it out

He isn't ready.

Aaron bolts out of the kitchen, rushing upstairs to the room. He slams the door shut, locking it. He doesn't know what to do, how to react. His heart is racing and his mind isn't working. He looks over, seeing a backpack.

Aaron needed to think.

Aaron needed to run.

He grabbed the bag and started shoving clothes in it. Sure, he had some at James' place, but he can't go anywhere with a familiar face right now. He grabbed a sweatshirt and headed towards the window. He opened it and prepared to jump out. Just then, a small knock was heard.

"Aaron? Aaron, can we come in? We need to talk." Aaron turned back, tears streaming down his face. He jumped out on the back porch's roof. He looked through the window in the hallway, seeing the four of them standing by the door of the bedroom. Alex glanced out the window. Aaron's eyes went wide.

"Aaron!" He begins to attempt to open the window. Burr throws his backpack in a bush then jumps into the pool. He climbs out of the pool and grabs his bag, as soon as he hears the front door open. He bolts off in the direction of the forest behind their house. He keeps running, turning left as soon as he can't be seen from outside of the forest. From behind him, he hears his name being called. Aaron continued to run. Finally, he ran out of the forest and kept going until he escaped. After he thought he was safe, he took a deep breath. Aaron got up and started making his way to a large bridge. He's been here before.

~flashback~

Aaron sat in his car. He's pulled over on a bridge, due to the fact that he was out of gas. His phone is dead and he's been stuck there for over three hours. Nobody stopped, everyone just kept going. He wasn't surprised. Nobody ever noticed him. He looked to his right, wondering if anyone would notice if he jumped. His car would be towed, sure, but he wouldn't really be missed. It's just someone who ditched their car. Why it wouldn't be until the police tell anyone that anyone would notice. Aaron's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his window. He looks out and sees a tall man with scruff on his chin. he had long hair that was pulled up in a bun. His skin was also a dark caramel. Behind him, a darker male stood. He was buff and wore a beanie, but had some short, curly hair showing. Aaron rolled down the window.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour! We noticed you weren't really moving, so we wanted to ask if you needed help." He had a heavy french accent. Aaron blushed.

"Yeah, I ran out of gas." The man with the beanie spoke up.

"How long have you been here?"

"What time is it?"

"six forty-two."

"Three and a half hours, then." The french one gasped.

"You must be starving! Why didn't you call anyone?"

"My phone died."

"Hold on one minute, mon petite." The other two turn back to the car, apparently talking to someone in there. They came back a second later.

"Why don't you come with us, get something it eat and then get gas, Oui? We'll leave a note here to say you'll be right back."

"I don't mean to be a bother-"

"Nonsense! You're hungry, we're hungry, it's logical for us to eat together." The way Aaron was being looked at, he knew there was no getting out of this. They wrote the note and Aaron went to get in the car. In the back, there was a guy with curly hair and countless freckles. he was sitting on left. In the middle was... Alexander Hamilton. The one who just so happens to work with Aaron.

"Mr. Burr, sir! I didn't know it was you in the car, I would've came out and said hi!" Aaron gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, especially since we didn't even know who it was. Laf never asked him his name or gave him ours." The french one face-palms.

"Zut. I'm sorry. My name is Lafayette. These are my boyfriends, Hercules, John, and Alex, the one you already know."

"Boyfriends?" Alex looked at him.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?"

"Yes. I'm interrupting date night." The four of them laughed.

~End of flashback~

Aaron wiped the tears from his face. This was where he first met all of them and where he fell in love. He looks around. Much like then, nobody cared. he put his bag down and turned to the edge. He sits on the railing. His death would be like his life; unloved and useless.

But someone always knows when you live.

Thus, someone is always hurt when you die.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" Aaron looks behind him. A tall man in a police outfit is coming towards him. He has long hair tied back with a ribbon. He leans on the railing.

"So?"

"So?"

"Isn't it a beautiful view?" Aaron looked out. the sun was just beginning to set and the colors were breathtaking. it reflected beautifully over the lake. Aaron smiled.

"Why are you here?" Aaron looked over at the man who just spoke. He was staring it him. Aaron looked away.

"Can't you connect the dots?"

"I very much can, I just want you to hear it."

"You want me to hear what I'm about to do?" The man sighs and looks back at the water.

"Hearing thoughts outside of your head helps to clear things up. Doing this may just allow you to see if this is something you want to go through with."

"Okay, I'm here to kill myself." Aaron stops, the realization sinks in. He almost jumped. His life almost ended at his own hand. Even if his boyfriends didn't care, what about James? His mental state was always on the verge, what if Aaron pushed him over? What if James couldn't have handled it? And Thomas can't function when something's wrong with James and so he'd spiral down. And Washington? The one who took him in and protected him. What would he do? Would he be the one to tell Alex? What would Alex do? His father left, his mother died. He knew Alex would be effected to have another person he knew die of suicide, even if he didn't like Aaron. And the others? How would they react? Burr broke down in tears. The police officer pulled him off the railing and held him close. A few minutes later he pulled back.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I took up some of your time."

"It was only ten minutes, don't feel bad. I just got off of work, anyway."

"Why are you here?" The man looks at the sunset.

"Memories. Anyway, do you want to get something to eat? I haven't had dinner yet."

"Sure." Aaron grabbed his bag and followed the man into his car. At a local restaurant, they sat down and Aaron shared his entire story.

"And now they probably feel like I sat there and lied to them. I was going to tell them in two weeks! It's all falling apart."

"Would you like to come home and stay with me and my husband for a few days? Just until you're ready to confront them?"

"You're in a gay marriage?" The guy looks at him, strangely.

"Yes? Is something wrong with that?" Aaron smiled.

"No, I'm just glad that someone had a happy ending."

"Many people have happy endings. And you will too. Come, let's go home." The man paid the bill, despite Aaron wanting to pay his part. They get in the car and go to drive to his house. A light was on in upstairs. They make their way to the porch. Once they entered the house, a man came racing down the stairs.

"Sweetheart, where have you been!?! I've been worried sick and the police department said you weren't there and you left your phone here and-" The man walked over to the other, giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry darling, there was something that I needed to do." The one who was worried looked over his shoulder and saw Aaron standing in the doorway. His face brightened up and he walked over to him.

"Hello, who are you? And why are you wet?"

"My name is Aaron. Your husband found me and offered to buy me dinner. As for the state of my clothes, it's a long story. He also mentioned I could maybe stay here. If I can't it's fine. I could find somewhere else."

"Of course you can stay here! My husband was nice to you, wasn't he?" Aaron saw the other one roll his eyes. Aaron smiled. This was exactly like he imagined marriage to be like.

"Yes, but he missed the part where he told me his name." The one closest to Aaron turned back, giving the other a death glare.

"Oops."

"You invited a guy to eat and stay with us, without giving him your name?"

"In all fairness, I didn't know his name until he just now told you."

"That's not much better. Aaron, I'm sorry. My name is Jean Valjean and that one is Javert." Aaron smiled. He liked them. This is okay.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is not okay. 

After Aaron ran off yesterday, everything crashed and burned. Alex almost jumped off the roof to follow him. Hercules stopped him and John and Laf went out the door. They saw him go into the forest but lost track once he was in. They searched for thirty minutes, finally giving up on the forest. After that, they searched the entire city, looking for him. They even went to the bridge where they first met, but he wasn't there. They asked Peggy and James if they saw him. They didn't, but they joined the hunt. Alex called the police. They couldn't do anything for 24 hours considering Aaron was a legal adult. To say Alex was mad is an understatement. None of them slept a wink last night, too worried about Aaron to do anything else. Now, Alex is walking back and forth, Laf is crying in Hercules' arms, and John can't think. The time he did think after Aaron left, he remembered seeing the cuts on his arms. Aaron told him that he used to be depressed and was suicidal for a long time. It went away after he met them. If John thought, he'd think logically and logically, Aaron killed himself and was lying dead somewhere. Logically, they'd be getting news any second now. John shook his head as tears came down his face. He can't think.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Aaron woke up alone in a bedroom. His eyes adjusted to the light. This was strange. Usually, at least John would still be in bed. Sometimes Alex, depending on how long it took him to pass out from lack of sleep. That's when the events of yesterday hit him. Burr got up and went to his bag to get clothes for the day. He pulled out a pair of pants, a shirt, and his sweatshirt, in which a piece of clothing fell out of. Something was wrong, though. He looked closer. The pants belonged to Alex, the shirt to John, the sweatshirt to Laf, and the clothing that turned out to be a beanie to Hercules. He looks through the bag. Only one pair of pants actually belong to him. Aaron sets the clothes down, rolling his eyes. They each have a dresser with their clothes. Due to the fact that Aaron and Alex are roughly the same sizes, their clothes always get mixed up. John throws his clothes on Aaron's dresser when he's in a hurry (and he was running late for work that morning) and all the sweatshirts are hung up on the same hook. In the hurry, Aaron grabbed whatever he could. As for the beanie, Laf put it in his pocket when Hercules got drunk after they went out for drinks a few weeks back. Aaron looks in the mirror. He looks tired. Aaron changes, tying the sweatshirt around his waist and putting the beanie on. 

He feels protected.

He doesn't know if he should.

Aaron looks at his backpack, debating if he wants to change again. He only has his clothes from yesterday and one pair of pants that are actually his. He can't really change into anything. Aaron sighs, deciding to just go downstairs and sucking it up. He makes his way down and smells something delicious.

"Good morning Aaron! How did you sleep last night?" The first thing Burr noticed was the french accent Jean had dawned. He didn't notice it before. Aaron usually manages to spot accents, especially a French one. He sat down, looking at Jean who was at the stove. He looked tired.

"About as well as expected, thank you. What about you? You look like you haven't slept a wink." Jean smiled over his shoulder.

"Javert got called in at 3 a.m. There was an explosion at a restaurant that was known to help feed a gang called the Jets. They think it might be the rival gang, the Sharks. It was all hands on deck and you can imagine how worried I've been."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Well, the person who's fault it is isn't gonna apologize, so I'm doing it for them. What are you making? It smells delicious!"

"Chouquettes. My mom used to make them when I was younger."

"Chouquettes? There french, right? I noticed your new accent." Jean laughed.

"Yeah, I was born in raised in France. A few years after I married Javert, we moved here because of his job. It's been an interesting experience, but a move I would make again."

"Why?"

"Because the choices were to stay in France or stay with Javert. Though I grew up in France, Javert is my home. Originally, he wanted to go without me. He said I was needed there since I was the mayor of a smaller town. We had a huge argument about it until he finally caved."

"You two are the cutest couple I think I've ever seen."

"It's a miracle, you know. We were originally rivals."

"I would have never guessed. What's the story of that?"

"It's a long one. Come grab a pot of coffee, a chouquette, and sit with me in the living room." Aaron did exactly as he was told, grabbing three of them, just in case. Jean was sitting on the 

couch and Burr plopped down, facing him.

"You see, it all started with a loaf of bread."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Javert was tired.

It took them longer than expected to deal with the others and it's an unspoken rule that you never call the cops on a gang. So, of course, the Jets helped the Sharks escape. It took them over 12 hours to wrangle all of them up. Just as Javert was going to leave, someone decided to burst through the door.

"IT'S BEEN TWENTY FOUR HOURS, CAN WE FILE THE STUPID PAPERWORK NOW!?!" The man yelled at the front desk. Behind him, three other people walked in. All of them looked like they've seen a greater hell that day than Javert, which is really saying something.

"Alex, calm down. Yelling at the poor soul isn't gonna change anything." A man with freckles and tear stained cheeks said.

Alex.

Four people.

Twenty four hours.

These are Aaron Burr's boyfriends he was being told about.

These are Lafayette, Alexander, John, and Hercules

Javert's eyes go wide as he looks at the group. Come to think of it, they look exactly like Aaron had described them. He's impressed the boy could notice the smallest detail. The lady at the reception desk sighs.

"Sir, I need you to sit down and wait your turn."

"Are you kidding? I've waited my turn for TWENTY FOUR HOURS!" Aaron was right about Alex having a short fuse and being passionate about everything. Then again, if it was Jean who went missing, Javert might hold the entire place at gunpoint to fill out the missing person paperwork. He shoots a quick text to Jean.

Hey, Aaron's boyfriends are at the police station, trying to file missing person paperwork for Aaron. Ask Aaron if he's ready to talk to them.

Dead silence for about five minutes.

He said as long as it's at our house and we are there, he's as ready as he'll ever be.

Javert smiles. That boy is strong. He walked over to the group.

"Come with me."

"Are we going to fill out the paperwork?" The one with a beanie asks.

"No, we're doing something else. Get in your car and follow me." A had grabs his. He turned around to see, if Aaron told him right, the french one.

"Please monsieur, we just want to find our boyfriend." Javert smiles. They still consider Aaron their boyfriend.

"Trust me on this. I know a place that can help you find him faster." That got them to agree. They jumped in their car and followed. Javert pulled up to his house and got out, leading the group to the front door. He turned around glaring at them.

"Don't you dare hurt him."

"What are you talking-" Javert opened the front door and entered. The other four came in to the same sight he did. On the couch sat Aaron Burr with Jean right next to him. Everybody froze. The first to react was Alex.

"BURR!" He pushed the others, swiping him up in a hug. The other three followed immediately after. Burr broke down in tears. Jean got up and stood right next to Javert.

"I was worried for you, Javert." 

"I'm sorry sweetheart." They looked on as the four pulled away from Aaron.

"Aaron, where were you? We looked everywhere." Hercules spoke. Aaron wiped his tears and got a guilty look on his face.

"I'm so sorry. I just panicked. I was gonna tell you in two weeks, I promised. That's why I planned that fancy dinner on the beach. After a ran, I went to the bridge we first met. I was gonna-" He broke down. Lafayette was the one who pulled him in a hug this time, the rest still comforting him in some way shape or form.

"The police officer that brought you, Javert, found me before I could. He offered me to stay here until I was ready to face you, so I stayed with him and his husband, Jean." John looked over at 

them, mouthing a thank you. Jean smiled and nodded.

"I thought you guys would hate me when you figured it out and-"

"Aaron we could never hate you." Hercules stated.

"But I'm not even a boy." John grabbed his face after forcing Lafayette to let go.

"You are a boy, Aaron. You're one of the most handsome boys I've ever met. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"I haven't even had the surgery, yet."

"You're still a boy in our eyes. But in case you absolutely need it to feel like one, we've taken money out to pay for it." Aaron's eyes go wide with a new set of tears."

"Both of them?"

"All of them. The surgeries, the testosterone, we'll help with all of it." The other three are smiling, as they swoop up Aaron one last time. They let go as Aaron turns to Jean and Javert.

"Thank you so much."

"Of course. Feel free to stop by anytime. And you have my phone number, now. If you ever need anything just call." Aaron hugs Jean and gives a handshake to Javert.

"I told you that you'd get a happy ending." Aaron smiles and the group leaves.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

It's been two weeks since his chest surgery and his bottom surgery is going to be done in around a month. He's been on medication for three months now and couldn't be happier. His boyfriends have been the most supportive people Aaron could ask for. He still keeps in touch with Javert and Jean, considering them to be like his fathers. A knock on the door pulls him from his thoughts.

"Aaron, dinner's done." Aaron smiles and makes his way downstairs with Hercules. They talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Aaron takes his pill after dinner, smiling at the bottle. A few more months and his body will finally feel like it belonged to him.

Aaron was ready.


End file.
